


Valentine's Surprise

by ForgottenStorm87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gun Kink, Lemon, Light Bondage, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87
Summary: After finally getting married, their first Valentine;s Day didn’t go as well as they’d hoped… it went MUCH better.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Church Of Lemons (CoL) 2020 Gundam Wing Edition





	Valentine's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always, I do not own them, but I love them. All characters belong to their respective companies. Only the scenario is mine.
> 
> Author’s Note: I wrote this on a whim and a friend suggested I submit it to the 2020 Church of Lemons. I have never written anything this graphic or kinky, though I am no stranger to lemons. Please, if such content is offensive to you, then do not read, but if you do love such things then please, enjoy! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! ;>
> 
> Special Thanks: to Wings_Landing for the assistance and the invite!! This fic is dedicated to all who love these amazing characters and this fine pairing of a princess and her soldier!

* * *

Relena walked through the door of her stately mansion after a grueling day of meetings and conferences. She stifled a yawn as she took off her jacket and hung it by the door. It was so much later than she had intended to be home. The day had dragged on when the Minister of L3 and the representative from the Eastern Earth sector couldn’t agree on how to transfer goods without causing some sort of chaos. Normally a long day would not have bothered her. Tedious days of negotiations and paperwork were a normal part of her job. She could handle all the tasks no matter what day or time they were brought before her and would do so willingly. She couldn’t pilot a mobile suit. She couldn’t fight off the small rebellions and skirmishes that occasionally popped up. Her only weapon, her only way to keep the fragile peace that her friends and family fought so hard for, in tact, were the very meetings and conferences that kept her so late this very day.

No, it was not the processes of the day that bothered her. It wasn’t the bickering old men, or the ridiculous amount of caffeine and painkillers needed to fight off the migraines caused by her childish associates. It was the day itself. It was Valentine’s Day. It wasn’t just the holiday either though. She had, indeed, been looking forward to it since the beginning of the month making plans in her mind of how and what they might do on that special day. No, what really bothered her was one simple fact. It was her first Valentine’s Day with Heero as husband and wife. . 

And she was late.

She had intended to ask for it off, but-given the delicacy of the young government-they felt it necessary to have her around for any and all arguments that seemingly threatened the peace that was still so fragile. She sighed. It never failed to amuse her how a position first offered out of symbolic courtesy soon became one of the most seriously taken positions in the universe.

Continuing her way in, she noted the strange, new atmosphere. The house was dark and quiet. She tried to turn on the lights but found, as her eyes adjusted, the soft glow of what were definitely candles lighting her path. Something soft rustled beneath her feet as she walked. Rose petals? She smiled. So this was why he had left early. Duo had had an impish grin when he dropped her off. She wondered briefly if the braided man had given her husband the idea, but roses _were_ a special sign of love for them. She smiled remembering the rose left for her on the finished treaty. That had been five years ago. She could hardly believe that much time had passed, and yet, with Heero, it seemed like no time at all. 

In spite of his strict adherence to schedules, Heero still found ways to be surprising. She followed the candle-lit rose petal trail all the way up the stairs until she reached the door to the bathroom. Curiosity overcame her as she reached for the door. Inside, a lovely sight greeted her: a fresh, hot bubble bath with her favorite lavender-vanilla scented bath salts and candles. Rose petals floated gingerly atop the bubbles for added effect and a note hung from the shower head tied by a red ribbon with a single rose.

**_Relax_**

**_~ <3_**

He was so thoughtful.

She gently placed the car and the rose on the sink and then wasted no time divesting herself of her clothing. She took down her hair from the matronly bun, letting it cascade down her back. She placed the pins gingerly on the sink next to the card and felt his familiar, comforting presence. It never ceased to amaze her how no matter where they were, they could feel each other, like a phantom caress in the back of their minds. She could feel him watching her, eyes practically scorching her skin with the growing sexual intensity. She smirked, an evil idea forming. If he was going to watch, then she would give him a show. Walking to the tub, she took the rose and gently trailed it down the side of her face, over her lips, along her jaw and down her neck. She stopped briefly to give her right breast a soft caress with the velvety flower and then allowed it to trail down her taut stomach to her navel, stopping just above her secret place.

She brought the rose to her lips and licked it slowly, tenderly, wishing it were something longer, harder, but just as velvety, before placing it down on the top of the sink. She shifted her hips from side to side ever so slightly in a slow, seductive move before raising one long, thin, leg over the side of the tub and into the warm water below. As the heat of the bath met her cool skin, she closed her eyes and let out a gratuitous moan. She arched her back, allowing her curves to stand out to the fullest in the dim lighting. Sure that she had had an effect on her admirer, she stepped her other foot in and slid slowly into the hot water, allowing herself to relax into its wet embrace.

In spite of her teasing, she did appreciate the way the warm water seemed to soothe the aches and tension built up in her muscles caused by a long day of babysitting idiocy. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes, as an idea formed and took the scrubber and sudsing it up well. Tipping her head back as far as she could, she ran the soapy implement down the length of her long neck, slowly. The desire radiating off of her husband sizzled across their mental link from his place of observance. She smirked. She made him wait and now she was going to give him a show to reward his patience by teasing her own hidden rosebud. 

Sliding her hand down beneath the water line, she played with one of her breasts, squeezing just the nub with her left hand while her right continued its way down to her center. As she began to gently massage her clit, she gasped at the sensation as pleasure shot up her spine. Starting slow, she gradually increased her pace, moaning softly, her breaths became progressively shallow as she neared her climax.

Before she could achieve her release, however, her eyes snapped open as a strong, calloused hand grabbed her wrist and pulled it up. Fierce, Prussian eyes stared into her aqua orbs with a sexual intensity that would have made any woman cum. She pouted at him, the edge of her near-orgasm fading.

“Not yet.” He said, his voice gruff and husky.

Her eyes studied his apparel and gratefully drank in his muscular form. Her personal Adonis was shirtless, clad only in his trademark black spandex shorts which did nothing to hide what her self-ministrations did to him. He pulled her up gently by her wrists and out of the water where he immediately enveloped her in a large, soft towel that had been heated. His hands roamed her body as he dried her off; his lips placed soft kisses on each part after drying. Finally, he scooped her up bridal style and carried her into their room through the adjacent door. He brought her to the bed and laid her gently down, removing the towel skillfully before her back even touched the Egyptian cotton sheets.

It was mere seconds before he joined her there, his body covering hers but not yet touching, though her skin yearned for the touch of his. She saw the evil smirk form on his lips and suddenly knew that the torture she inflicted on him would be minimal compared to what he was going to do. Taking her wrists gently in his hands, she heard a soft jingling as he stretched her arms over her head to the top of the headboard. The cold metal of the handcuffs sent a chill down her spine of a different kind when she realized what sort of game her lover wanted to play.

“Heero…” she started, but he silenced her by crushing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss that made her ache to touch him.

“Quiet.” It was a soft reprimand, husky but sweet. She decided to obey, nodding her head. “Good.” He uttered and leaned forward, placing a kiss on her neck right where it met her shoulder.

She loved that. It was her instant turn on. He knew it and proved as much as his tongue lashed and kneaded the flesh in that very spot before biting it softly. She hissed out a moan and squirmed, suddenly feeling her excitement build again. He smirked into her skin. Oh yes, he knew what he could do to her. His treatment didn’t stop there, however, as he continued down her body, his hands kneading her breasts tenderly as he nipped his way down to them. He took just the hardened tip between his lips and sucked hard, driving her mad. He rolled his tongue around it before gently biting down.

She cried out his name in a gasp as he switched and moved to give her other breast the same treatment. His left hand continued to work her other mound while his right snaked its way down her stomach, almost mimicking the path of her rose. He relinquished her breast and followed the path of his hands, taking a moment to lick her navel. He was a passionate lover; kinky, but gentle. And she loved it. The trust and understanding shared with one another was something uniquely theirs.

She watched him go down, eyes locking with his whenever she was able. The confidence in those deep blue pools was so sexy. It drove her wild. His trail stopped just short of her womanhood and she moaned again in disappointment, an act that earned her a reproachful look from her love.

“Hush.” The heat in his command made her shiver. God how she wanted him.

He reached down beside him and she couldn’t see what he grabbed, but his smirk gave her the idea that she was in for something new. He raised it slowly, the light glinting off the metal of the familiar object.

“Do you remember this, princess?” He asked as she stared at the instrument of death in his grasp. She nodded.

“This is the exact same model of gun I first pointed at you long ago.” She remembered alright. He pointed it at her before lowering it to her chest. “Once I threatened to kill you with it. Now…” he paused and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I’ll show you what else I can do with it.” She felt the cold steel of the gun press to her lips.

“Lick it.” She complied, darting her tongue out to taste the metallic device. “Good girl.”

He lowered it to her breasts where he rubbed the nubs generously before trailing back down. He skipped her center again and this time skirted the muzzle of the gun up the tender flesh of her legs, following its cold steel with the moist warmth of his tongue. When he finally reached her pussy, he pressed the muzzle against the lips of her sex and ran it back and forth. She tried her best to stay still and quiet, but as the girth of the gun parted her, she could not stop the gasp. She felt it slide up and down and tease her hardened bud.

“Heero… please…” He ‘tsked’ at her and nipped the skin of her inner thigh.

“Soon love… soon.” With that, he shoved the muzzle into her waiting channel. She cried out in sheer ecstasy as she felt her insides stirred. He was fucking her with his gun; an actual gun. And she was loving it. After a few minutes of the feel of the phallic steel ramming in and out of her, Heero leaned in a took her clit between his teeth. He flicked his tongue over it once, twice, and a third as she felt her entire body light on fire with the promise of release only for him to back away yet again.

“Heero!” She pleaded, but his glare silenced her.

“Hush!” He growled softly, and pulled the gun from its vaginal holster. She stifled a whimper as he pulled away completely.

He climbed off the bed and took the cuffs off long enough to reposition her, forcing her to kneel on the bed. She watched hungrily as he shed his shorts, exposing his hardened length to her. She saw the precum already dripping down his shaft and knew what he needed. He placed the tip to her lips and grabbed a fistful of her hair. Without thinking, she licked the tip, and he hissed. She did it again, longer and slower this time, watching his eyes glaze over with passion. He smirked and tapped the tip against her lips.

“Suck,” he ordered. She didn’t hesitate, taking him as far into her mouth as far she could immediately and sucking with all her might.

Her lover sucked in a breath of air and she looked up to see his eyes roll into the back of his head. She loved looking into his eyes as she sucked him. It was so erotic. She pulled him out and licked the tip only to take him all the way in again, deep throating him as only careful practice could allow. She loved sucking him off. She loved being able to give him that sort of pleasure, to show her love for him in such a unique and intimate way. She continued her pattern, pulling him almost all the way out and then pulling him back in. Both lovingly and greedily. She wanted to taste him, to feel every glorious inch with her tongue. She felt how close he was as his grip tightened on her hair. He took control and began thrusting almost violently into her but she took it in stride, understanding his need. Just when she thought he was done, he pulled out of her mouth with an audible ‘pop’ and rested his pelvis against her forehead.

“Are you ready, Relena?”

She looked up at him, eyes locking once more, showing him all the trust and love she held. She nodded. He smiled and shoved her down, her arms bearing her weight now as he repositioned himself behind her. There was no warning as his huge member invaded her, filling her to the hilt. She cried out in sheer ecstasy as she stretched to fit her lover. He fisted her hair and rode her, thrusting deeply each time, hard and fast and full, her walls slick with her own juices making his passage easy. He thrust faster and harder, grunting her name, leaning forward until his stomach was pressed against her back. This added contact provided the extra sizzle needed as she felt her velvet walls convulse around him in an Earth-shattering orgasm.

He was far from done, however, continuing his greedy conquest of her center. She cried out his name, chanting it like a religious prayer as he continued to fill her, body and soul. When they first met, she knew that she would always be his. Here in this room, under him, with him, she was that and so much more.

His thrusts became deeper, faster, and harder as he began to say her name over and over. Finally, his muscles tensed, he froze and she felt him release jet after jet of his seed deep within her womb and a second orgasm more powerful than the first ripped through her.

They fell to the bed then, completely spent as he pulled her against him, still encased in her warmth. She sighed contentedly as he kissed her neck, holding her as if his life depended on it.

“That was amazing, my love.” She cooed at him. She felt him smirk into her neck.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I did.” He kissed her neck again.

“Happy Valentines Day, Relena.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, My Heero.”


End file.
